The present invention generally relates to swab devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a swab device which may articulate into a first and/or second retained position.
Over the years, many types of applicator swabs have been made with the earliest of such swabs including a matted absorbent material such as cotton disposed on the end of a wooden stick. Cotton swabs are widely available in standard 3-inch (7.62 cm) rod lengths and 1/10-inch (2.54 mm) rod diameters, with the cotton applied at both ends of the rod. Coaxial alignment of the swab and the applicator stick is preferred in many uses.
In certain applications, a conventional coaxial swab and applicator handle is not convenient for use. For this reason, swabs may be set at an obtuse angle with respect to the applicator handle or stick. Such a use, for example, is application of medication accurately to portions of a person which would otherwise be difficult or impossible to reach. Swabs in this case generally have a handle member with a swab portion disposed at a predetermined angle thereof.
Another example where a conventional coaxial swab and applicator handle may not be convenient is for cleaning portions of the human ear. For instance, the funnel-shaped auricle of the ear may provide a surface for cleaning which lends itself to an applicator with a swab disposed at an obtuse angle thereto.
Swab devices may also have a structure which allows a swab portion to articulate in a plurality of directions. Such a structure may be beneficial for swabbing an area where the user does not want to apply a substantial amount of pressure. In this case, the swab may collapse or articulate in a direction opposed to that at which pressure is applied.
However, there are many applications in which it may be beneficial for a swab device to have a controllable portion that articulates in a first and second direction. Such a swab preferably comprises a controllable portion including a swab portion which may articulate in a first direction until it is retained in a first retained position, the controllable portion also having the ability to be released from the first retained position and articulate in a second direction until it is retained in a second retained position.